Dear Lily
by Beccabo
Summary: My fluffy version of the Deathly Hallows epilogue.


**Dear Lily**

**I was reading the final book with my son and this fic was just running around in my head for awhile, so I decided to get it down on paper. This is my version of the epilogue to Deathly Hallows - so do not read this if you haven't finished the book. Of course, I have taken literary license and changed a few things around. I have added a few more children to the Potter clan and dear Remus did not perish in the final battle. **

**I own nothing and bow down to the genious of J.K. Rowling - I am merely playing around in her world for a little while! Please read and review - I love feedback!**

* * *

**Dear Lily**

_Fifteen years after the final battle..._

Ginny Weasley Potter's bright brown eyes swept over the disaster area that had once been her kitchen and let out a long sigh. Only an hour before Ginny had been sitting peacefully in her clean, quiet kitchen while she enjoyed a hot cup of tea and perused the lifestyle section of The Quibbler. One of her favorite sections was editor-in-chief Luna Lovegood's editorial on the mysterious creatures she has encountered while traveling all over the world looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks.

But then, as it happened every morning, Ginny's few moments of solitude were shattered as her husband and children began to awaken and start their day like a bunch of whirling dervishes.

An hour of glorious chaos ensued as the Potter family rushed through breakfast, homework checking, hair plaiting, and last minute school and/or Ministry issues before Harry and the two of the five Potter children left quick kisses on Ginny's cheek and headed out the door. And when all was said and done, Ginny was left surveying the table full of half eaten, leftover breakfast and the sink and counter full of dirty dishes as she shook her head in amusement.

Sitting in the midst of the mess were her two youngest children, 3 yr old Fred Alastor and his 6 month old sister Molly Minerva...too young to join their older siblings in day school.

"Mummy?" Fred piped up, focusing his brilliant green eyes on his mother, "Time yet?"

"Not yet, luv." Ginny replied with a smile, wiping the porridge off of his hands and the pumpkin juice off of his face before lifting the little red headed boy out of his booster seat. "Uncle Charlie won't be here for a little while, so why don't you run upstairs and wash your face? I'll come up in a minute to help you pick out a clean jumper."

"I goin' a see the dragons, I goin' a see the dragons." Fred sang as he followed his mother's instructions and scooted up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with his older brother Albus. "And Al can't come..."

Ginny shook her head and let out a laugh as she released her baby girl from her babyseat and settled her easily on her hip. As baby Molly was the fifth child in the Potter clan, Ginny was quite skilled in the arts of balancing babies and household chores without too much disturbance to either.

She spent the next half an hour getting Fred ready to spend the day with her brother, Charlie...having an uncle who worked with dragons was almost as impressive as having a father who saved the world...and getting Molly settled back down in her playpen. Once her son was safely off with his uncle and her daughter was napping quietly in the living room, Ginny turned her attention once more to the unkempt room. If her mother had walked in and seen the mess that was currently cluttering her kitchen...

Ginny shuddered at the thought and raised her wand as she uttered, "Scourgify!"

The bright, sunny kitchen magically returned to it's once neat and tidy form as a smile of self-satisfaction formed on the red headed woman's lips. She didn't know how Muggle women coped with household chores without magic.

Turning, Ginny gingerly bent over to pick up one of Harry's sneakers from where it was lying in the middle of the hallway. He was just as bad as the children, she thought with another shake of her head.

"But, I love him anyway." she reminded herself quietly. "I love them all...each and every messy one of them."

Returning to the kitchen, Ginny's eye caught on the wedding portrait of herself and Harry that sat above the hearth in the keeping room. She smiled at the two familiar faces that looked back at her...so young, so happy. It seemed like only yesterday that they were pledging their everlasting love to each other in front of all of their friends and family that had survived the final battle. Now, thirteen years and five children later, Ginny still had to pinch herself sometimes to believe how wonderfully normal this simple life they had created together was. It just hadn't seemed possible all those years ago...

Shaking those thoughts out of her head quickly, she sat down at her writing desk as she prepared to jot herself a list of things she wanted to do before her two school-aged children, 9 year old Albus Severus and 5 yr old Lily Jane, returned home from day school and demanded all of her attention. Flipping through her daily calendar, she paused when she realized for the first time all morning what day it was.

_Lily Potter's birthday._

She didn't believe for a moment that Harry had forgotten and wondered briefly why he hadn't said anything to her before leaving the house. Ginny understood and accepted that his mother's birthday was still a very private day for Harry...a day which he usually spent in the company of Remus Lupin, listening to his old friend share stories of the Lily that Remus knew in the days before the world became so complicated.

The Lily that Harry should have been able to know.

It was one of the few parts of himself that her husband, after all these years, was still unable to share with her completely. But Ginny knew Harry well enough to know that one day...when he was ready...he would allow her access to this last private and painful part of him.

And until that day arrived, Ginny had her own private way of celebrating the birth of Lily Evans Potter...the woman who had given her the greatest gift of her life.

Pulling a very special journal out of the bottom drawer, Ginny set the red leather bound book lovingly on the desk in front of her and traced over the gold lettering on the front.

_Dear Lily_

The book had been a wedding present from dear Remus, as Lily's old friend had recognized Ginny's need for a connection to the mother-in-law she would never get to meet.

"Fill it with words of love and inspiration." Her favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had whispered lovingly into her ear as he pulled her into his strong embrace. "Tell her all about the life that you and Harry share...from the momentous events to the most mundane. Lily will find a way to listen."

Pulling her quill from it's jar of ink, Ginny thought for a moment and then smiled as she began to write and continue the tradition that she had started on this day thirteen years earlier...

_I can scarcely believe that another year has passed us by. Time really does fly when your days are filled with mischievous little boys and curious little girls who demand every ounce of attention that Harry and I have to give. Not that I am complaining, mind you...it is quite the opposite. I love every moment of it. Both Harry and I do._

_Every time I look at our dear Harry, I am reminded that you and I have both been so blessed to have him in our lives. He is the miracle that first happened to you and then later to me also. Some nights I lie awake and wonder what in this world I did to deserve his love, loyalty and gratitude. As a mother myself, I now know that you must have spent many nights wondering the same things about James and then Harry. So, know this...our Harry knows how to love. Unconditionally, wholly and without restraint._

_And because of this love, I am happy to tell you that we have added another young Potter to the family! Yes...number five! Molly Minerva Potter arrived in early spring with a patch of red hair as bright of her namesake's and a set of lungs to match! This one keeps us on our toes! My mum was touched that we named our newest daughter after her and we are certain that Professor McGonagall, had she survived, would feel the same. But our dear Headmistress was lost to us late last winter and finally reunited with her friend, Albus, in the Great Beyond. Her passing was difficult, but Harry and I are certain that you and the rest of our loved ones are taking great care of her._

_As for the rest of your grandchildren..._

_James Sirius is in his second year at Hogwarts and celebrated his 12th birthday in June with a large party at the Burrow, where he received a large box of "secret supplies" from George and his Joke Shoppe. I don't know who enjoyed the gift more...James or Harry! Needless to say, our firstborn resembles his two namesakes more and more everyday...which has forged a wonderful bond between Harry and his eldest son. It really is beautiful to see. What is not so beautiful, however, are the Ton-Tongue Toffees that he keeps feeding to his little brothers! Remus, the current headmaster of Hogwarts, owls me often with news of James' latest escapades at school and says that Hagrid is convinced that by the time Albus arrives at the castle next fall our two boys will team up to surpass even Sirius/James and Fred/George's reputations! Merlin help us all! _

_Although, I am pleasantly surprised to tell you that more traits that remind me of our dear friend Neville have shown up in your second oldest grandson, Albus Severus. He has shown a great interest in herbs and things of the earth over this last year that consistently reminds me of Hogwarts' beloved Herbology teacher. I can not wait for Al to have Neville as a teacher, as Professor Longbottom has already promised me that he will take our son under his wing as Professor Sprout once did for him. Albus, now the oldest child in the house for most of the year, has taken over James' big brother role with a flourish. He is very protective of his brother and sisters...no one can touch them without his consent. I am quite proud of our little man._

_Lily Jane began her first year of primary school this year and we are so proud of her. Her teacher is already telling us that she is the best reader in the class and since she does share the same middle name as her Aunt Hermione, we are quite confident in the truth of that statement! Your young namesake already has a strong will of her own and refuses to let her older brothers get the best of her. I like to think she gets that from me, but I believe that I have to share the honor of passing along that trait with you!_

_Our little Fred Alastor is out spending the day with his Uncle Charlie and the dragons. I gave up protesting this activity months ago, as I got no support from Harry...who thinks that having his three year old son cavort with dragons is perfectly normal. But one look into his eager, little face and I just can't deny him anything. Mum says it has to do with the fact that we gave him my dear brother's name and for that reason I will always have a hard time saying 'no' to him. Little Fred is very loving, fiercely loyal, and brimming with mischief. You never met him, but that is an exact description of his Uncle Fred. _

_Otherwise, our life is wonderfully mundane these days and I am thankful for that. The darkness is still there at times, which keeps Harry busy with his responsibilities as an Auror. But you know your son...he is never happier than when he is chasing down those criminals who pose a danger to the wizarding community. He says that it brings him no pleasure to know that there are still those out there who refuse to give up the ways of evil, but I know there is that part of him down deep inside that is thrilled to have been accepted as an Auror. The job is seen as glamorous by some, as there is a great deal of danger involved and I believe there is a part of him that will always enjoy the next adventure. I worry about him sometimes, but I guess that is only because I once came so close to losing him._

_But, in truth, the worst of the danger is behind us and I hope that my children will never have to fight as you and James did or as I fought beside Harry, Ron and Hermione. We lost so many good people in our battles, just as it happened the first time around. My brother Fred, Tonks , Dumbledore, Sirius, Moody, and Snape are all with you now. And hopefully, at peace._

_There have been so many days this year when I have thought of you and James. There were so many blessed events where your absence was felt. I wished you had been able to sit with me in the garden this summer and tell me how much James and Albus looks like their father and how much Fred looks like his Grandfather Arthur, or how baby Molly would outgrow her sleepless nights, or how our beautiful Lily will grow out of her shyness. So on this blessed day of your birth, know you were loved and still are. Thank you so much for the many gifts that you have given to me...as they all start and end with your son. My life would have never been the same without our Harry._

_Love always, _

_Ginny_

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter Publishing Rights © J.K.R. Note the opinions in this story are my own and in no way represent the owners of this site. This story subject to copyright law under transformative use. No compensation is made for this work.


End file.
